digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ryo205
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Xiaomon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 02:18, 30 October 2010 Edits Why do you change my edits ? They Are RIGHT ! SeraphAngel 16:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC)SeraphAngel :Sorry for reverting your edits. The reason i changed them is because they probably don't meet with the DW:EVOLVE policy, and some of them are unsourced. Ryo205 Well, For the TankDramon edits, It's okey... But it has a full digivolution line... It says so in his rookie form... I think it should be connected though... For the Veemon edits... Veedramon is his second digivolution... And I put a referrence from the game Digimon World Dawn And Dusk... I don't know what else to do... It is no right to know his correct digivolutions and not editing his page to put them... As I saw in your profile you know that Veemon has 2 digivolution lines(Not counting the armor-digivolution) I don't understand why they don't put this ... :/ SeraphAngel 17:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC)SeraphAngel EVOREF It's completely fine. You thought you were getting something finished cleaning up - that's a wonderfully helpful attitude.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 13:32, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Prairiemon The name of the card is misspelled also, so yeah. 03:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :I just realized that the mispelling was present in the card. Thanks you very much for correcting my mistake Kryten.Ryo205 23:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) WonsiGoburimon "WonsiGoblimon" (Primitive Goblimon) is Shamamon. 05:59, May 27, 2011 (UTC) HELP i needs help Blue/Skull I started a topic on the DW:EVOREF talk page. As of right now, the rule we've been going with would consider it a straight evolution from Meramon > BlueMeramon > SkullMeramon > Boltmon, but if we need to make changes we can. 20:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Jintrix Use the card scans from here. The ones you uploaded appear to have been discolored somehow. 17:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) A New Wiki I have created a new wiki - A wiki for those who want a place to share their creative genius. My wiki is for those who like to design vehicles of war, weapons, characters, creatures, story-lines, games (card games to board games to F.P.S.'s) or even fantasy worlds. If you have ever designed an epic device or a cool house or an epic game map - chuck it up on my wiki at: http://yourown.wikia.com Thanks, Infernos5 07:53, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Smile! has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Template:anchor I've added a template that produces an id'd span for non-headered lists. This needs to be applied to the Digimon World characters article. I'm really busy today, so I would greatly appreciate it if you and G-SANtos could finish adding it to the page. You guys are lifesavers! 14:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Jintrix licensing Please make sure to add the full license, as done on File:Coronamon 4-001 (DJ).png. 18:16, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Will resume doing it tonight.Ryo205 18:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) IRC Please come on the IRC as soon as you can, and try to stay there until me or Lanate come on. 05:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Admins First, congratulations on becoming an admin! Second, Digi9346, Ned Scott and THB aren't active anymore, can you update the admins list? ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 03:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! Ryo205 03:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Thanks I'll ask anytime I need help renamon vs Persiamon who will win? it's also a Blog post comment on it if you wish. Thank you for the time and effort you put forth here. It looks like a swell place and I hope my addition to your fan fiction would be most appreciated. Thank you in advance. Werid somebody kicked me off and i was trying to leave you a message?? Whats up Ryo205, so what have u been doing in the wikia so far Is anyone there i just got blocked from fortresscraft wiki and i need someone to talk to ): --(Dan67 16:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC)) Thanks and Help Please Please help me with the page by giving awareness about it. Thank you. --Roxasthe13 02:50, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi thanks for the welcome message((◠‿ ◕)✌ Apollomons True tamer 06:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC)) Thank you for leaving a message! Sweetpinkiepie123 20:02, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Swetpinkiepie123Sweetpinkiepie123 20:02, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thank you for the welcome message. As of now,are there any pages that could use some cleaning up/adding of information? I'd like to make more contributions. From:Ritdracmon Hello Ryo.I am just throwing ideas 'round.But wouldn't it be easier to put Chat,comments andeasy edits?Just throwing an idea round.I have my own wiki. BlazingLightFire 18:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) hi you are good job--HolyAngemon 14:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Card uploads Just checking, but were those from the card index, or from the Digimon Card Terminal? 14:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :You mean, the ones i uploaded? Yes, they were from card index. We don't have permission to upload WtW's scans, right? -- Ryo205 02:50, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for welcoming me! I love digimon, and thought it would be a great idea to lend a little bit of my knowledge to the incomplete pages here. Do you have any advice for me? Hello Hello digimon masters added the extra slot for mercenary digimon for balancing reasons, in order to prevent the starters being able to defeat every other type of digimon. burst modes such as kuzuhamon are not above mega, as kuzuhamon is a mega level and is stated to be the common version of sakuyamon, as only the strongest taomon can digivolve to become sakuyamon, and otherwise become her purple counterpart. in savers/data squad they never say "digivolve to..." when going to burst mode, as it is not a digivolution, simply a mode change. only the 6 i mentioned have been confirmed to be super ultimates as opposed to simply being strong megas. thank you but until you come up with more evidence i will not accept any digimon other than those 6 to be super ultimates. thank you hey sorry im new to this and that last message wasnt meant for you i responded to the wrong person ^^ my apologies and sorry for the inconveniance you mention ophanimon being a burst mode. she isnt, she is a side mega who digivolves from angewomon. and secondly i dont think im the boss i just have a problem when your so called "published facts" are complete speculation and one of many interpretations of what has been said. i cba to argue with you any more since your argument is based on digimon masters which is not in any way endorsed by bandai or official digimon material. thank you and goodbye. again wrong person sorry:L Secondary Mega List Hello there. I have noticed that many megas are digivolutions of other megas. I think it would be in your benefit to organize a list of these megas to clean up the current mega list. These megas also include burst modes, mode changes, and the hybrids: emperor greymon and magna garurumon. Please let me know if this is a good idea for the site. Also, thank you for the nice greeting ^_^ --Avantidude 19:48, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Dear Sir, Hello, I am sorry to interrupt, but I was to make a fanpage, but I can't upload the picture. here is the link: http://s916.photobucket.com/albums/ad4/Golden_Glinoga/?action=view&current=134051485380006-1.jpg 09:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Wait, let me retry that: 09:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC) What do u want to talk bout Thanks for the message, I've been lurking for quite a while but decided I'd actually try to edit something for once. Mostly as an experiment to see if I could and if I could, perhaps so that I could do some more in the future. (Talosmon 23:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC)) Talos I do have a quick question, now that I actually looked at your post to me. Why are we unable to upload images? Like updated digimon photos and stuff? May I ask, what was wrong with the new Gladimon picture for the page? Can you make my account vanish? I'm done. How do you add information to the digimon. for example whether it is rookie or its tamer,etc. So can you help me add some new characters and pretty please find a logo :D Sincerely,LillyAdventures Can you help me with my fan series please?? ~LillyAdventures im not speak inglich im speak arab100/100 or fr55/100 pleas ok i like digimon wikia --Abdou05 (talk) 17:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Crusadermon Hello why did you change my edit at the Crusadermon page? at episode 34 in digimon savers they call him by the name Rhodoknightmon when he attacks thoma ::The official dub name is "Crusadermon", so that's what goes in the "name" parameter. Alternate names must be added using the "n1", "n2", "n3", etc. parameters. 21:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I'll let you know if I need any help. I'll be unlocking more stuff in Digimon World Champions, so keep in touch! Suggestions for more senior editors I would like to know if there is a way to post suggestions for an edit but not actually changing the article. Is there a way to do so? --Tepheris (talk) 17:54, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :That's the purpose of the articles having talk pages. -- Ryo205 18:02, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Korean names For these, I think we can either leave it as the English or Japanese name if it clearly matches their pronunciation, and for anything not-obvious, we leave it as romanized Korean. Maybe we can set up a list of these in a forum or something so we can consider them all at once, I dunno. 18:04, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Post it to the article talk page. 18:05, September 6, 2012 (UTC)